


Flowers In The Rain

by Sashataakheru



Series: Flowers In The Rain AU [1]
Category: The Idle Race RPS, The Move RPS
Genre: 1960s, Community: lgbtfest, M/M, Transgender, cross-dressing, historical fic, illicit drug use, obscure bands no one's heard of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August 31st, 1968. It's the very first Isle of Wight Festival, and The Move are one of the bands set to play. But a muddy field full of hippies is more dangerous than it appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lgbtfest 2010.
> 
> **Prompt:** Historical RPF, any applicable character, a rock star in the 60s deals with homophobia in the free love community and the pressure of already being censored for being a rebellious pacifist rock-and-roll hippie... Will going public with their queerness give the world one more weapon, or will everyone just assume it's a play for publicity, like smashing guitars onstage?

The van was packed full of gear, and there was another behind them as they drove along a thin windy road on the way to Godshill. It was far too early in the morning, if you could accept half past ten as far too early, and the ferry across from the mainland had not been good. Roy had fallen ill and had spent the entire journey curled up in a ball, wishing to be back on dry land. Jeff was by his side the whole time, much to Bev's annoyance. Jeff wasn't even part of their band, but Roy had brought him along and refused to have him turned away. Bev knew they would've said no if they hadn't been ambushed just as they were boarding the ferry.

Bev wasn't entirely sure he appreciated the extra company. Sure, Roy could spend whatever free time he liked with Jeff, that wasn't the issue. But Jeff was slowly worming his way into their lives and Bev was beginning to resent it. Roy was the only one who knew about him, that he had been born a girl; not having him there to talk to left him feeling rather alone and anxious. He was back to keeping secrets again.

Trevor was squashed between a suitcase and a drum as he reclined in the back of the van. Carl had expressly forbidden him from smoking in the front, and Bev was just thankful it wasn't in his face. The paisley curtain that separated them wasn't the most ideal barrier, but it was that or put up with Trevor complaining the whole way. Bev gazed out the window, watching a couple of cars pass by. Excited teenagers leaned out the windows, waving to him, before speeding off down the road. Bev could feel a headache coming on.

"Oi, Bev, tell me again why we're bringing Roy's mate along with us?" called Trevor from the back.

"Because we hardly had time to say no. He's Roy's new obsession. They've been shagging for months," Bev replied. He leaned back against the seat, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep for the next few hours. He also didn't want to talk about Jeff. He was trying not to take it personally that Roy had lost interest in him as soon as Jeff had come onto the scene, but it was difficult when Roy was the only one Bev had truly trusted, apart from his best mate Jasper.

"Oh, one of those obsessions. I hope he's paying his own way. I ain't buying nothing for him," Trevor said.

"Never said you had to buy him anything, did I? He's Roy's problem anyway," Bev said.

Carl glanced over at Bev, but said nothing. The sun was at just the wrong angle so that it shone in their eyes. Turning a corner, the sun shifted away from them, drowning them in shade. Bev shifted, dozing off. Trevor lay back and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Roy curled against Jeff, still feeling queasy from the ferry trip. Jeff rubbed his back gently, hoping it might settle him. The sun glaring in through the windscreen didn't help, causing Roy to pull his jacket over his head. Allen, their roadie, was driving. He was an amiable chap, good for conversation, though at that moment, the only sound in the van was the radio, soft, tinny and inconsistent, playing Elvis songs interspersed with old jazz numbers. The DJ was a Geordie who seemed to love describing every song as visceral.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Allen said.

"Bloody hope so. Probably just needs some rest," Jeff said.

"Ah, well, least we got you if he can't do it," Allen said.

Jeff wasn't sure if that was a viable option. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I'm just here as a spectator."

"'m going out there, Jeff, y'not stealing me thunder," came Roy's soft voice, followed by a murmured laugh. He sat up a little now that they were out of direct sunlight.

Jeff smiled and ruffled his hair. "I wouldn't even try, mate."

"Better not. You ain't touching me guitars," Roy said.

"I think he'll be alright. Seems to have perked up a bit, haven't ya?" Jeff said.

"Of course I have. Not letting you take my place out there," Roy said.

Jeff chanced a soft kiss to his head as he brought him close. Roy was glad he was there. The last thing he needed was to be all the way down there without him. He'd gotten so used to his presence that it felt strange being apart. Roy hadn't anticipated just how hard he would fall for him, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

Another two hours passed before they found the farm. Their map wasn't entirely accurate, and they'd gone around in a loop before realising they'd taken a wrong turn. By now, morning was quickly fading, and the field was beginning to fill with people, cars and tents. Black plastic lined the wire fencing that surrounded the area, and the stage was nothing more than the two lorries in a line, their trays used as a stage. Well, this was a good start. They parked the vans near all the others by the stage. At least they'd have somewhere vaguely secure to keep their gear.

Bev was glad to be out of the van. After waking Trevor, who'd fallen asleep in the back, they had time to themselves. They weren't on for several hours, if the schedule went according to plan. Trevor wanted to find some alcohol. Bev went with him. He wasn't interested in hanging around when Roy was clinging to Jeff like a limpet.

They hitched a ride with some stoners who'd heard there was a pub nearby. Squashed into the back seat with a girl wearing nothing but a short skirt and a bra, they headed away from the field. There was indeed a pub, and it was slowly filling with people as well. Bev hadn't quite expected there to be so many people there. Still, the pub was decent, and they bought a pint each and headed off to find somewhere relatively quiet to sit.

They found a spot on a small balcony off the second floor. No one else was around; Bev suspected the view might be putting them off as the balcony looked down over the back end of the pub. There wasn't much to look at except a couple of rusty lorries, an old van, half a motorbike, some gravel roads, and a stack of barrels. It hardly matched the view from the front, which looked over rolling green hills and contented cows. It was relatively quiet too, the noise from the music below muffled and indistinct. There was no furniture bar a wooden bench secured to the wall of the building. Trevor slouched against the wall, lighting a joint. Bev took a seat beside him, gazing up at the sky.

"So, what's gotten you so pissed off then? Don't think I haven't noticed," Trevor said.

"Bloody Roy. Who else? Soon as Jeff turned up, he lost interest in me. At least if he'd called it off I could deal with it, but he didn't. He just... forgot about me," Bev said.

"Ahh, thought so," Trevor said, blowing a trail of smoke into the air. "That's Roy for you, though. Always off with the fairies."

Bev glanced at him. "You can hardly talk though. You've been such a moody bastard since Ace left. Missing him that much, are you?"

Trevor stifled a laugh. "Yeah, I miss him. D'you think we should've been nicer to him? He's gone mad, last time I heard. He's not talking to me anymore."

"I don't think he's talking to any of us. Heard he'd got his own band, but I don't know how long that'll last. Did you and he-?" Bev paused, not wanting to finish his sentence in case he was being too presumptuous.

Trevor took another drag. The smoke drifted off in the breeze, dissipating into nothingness. "Did we fuck? Sure. Loved it when we were stoned. He loved it too. Man, it's been, what, five months since he left? You'd think I'd be over it by now."

Bev was surprised at the small hint of emotion he heard in his voice. He knew they'd been close, but he hadn't expected it to be like that. He looked over at him as Trevor rested a hand on his thigh.

"Never thought I'd feel lonely being in a band, y'know?"

Bev nodded and murmured his agreement. So much had changed. The band wasn't the same anymore. Bev wasn't sure if it would ever be the same again. Ever since last September, and that bloody postcard of Secunda's, nothing had gone right. Except perhaps that winter tour, though it had proved nothing more than a distraction from everything else. Just play it right, don't piss anyone off, take the money, and then go home and sleep for a week.

They didn't talk. Trevor stared off into space while Bev nursed his pint and gazed down at the floorboards. They'd run out of things to say. Trevor kept his hand on Bev's thigh, and it became comforting after a while. Roy hadn't touched him for months, and he'd been too scared to go with anyone else. It had taken too long to trust Roy in the first place. He wasn't sure he had the energy to do it all over again.

"Ace was like you, y'know?"

Trevor's voice broke the silence and Bev wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Hmm? What do you mean he was like me?"

Trevor shifted and looked at him. "Think no one knows? I know. I knew it from the moment I first met you. There was always something odd about your face..."

"I don't know what you're on about," Bev said hastily. Could he really have figured it out?

Trevor turned to face him as his hand moved to his groin. "Yeah, you're a girl, just like he was. I thought so."

Bev tried to read his expression. There was no point in lying about it now. "Ace was a girl too? You're kidding me. How did I not notice? I thought I was the only one."

"I've got an instinct for this sort of thing. I didn't get a chance to tell him about you though. Figured if no one knew, it wasn't my place to tell," Trevor said.

"Only Roy and Jasper know. I haven't dared tell anyone else. The fewer people who know, the better," Bev said.

"Well, now I know too. I hope you don't mind," Trevor said.

"Just as long as you don't tell anyone. I could get in serious trouble if anyone found out. It's dangerous enough being gay. No one understands what I am," Bev said.

Trevor didn't seem to hear him as he pressed closer to him, murmuring against his neck. Trevor brought him into a kiss, a hand running through his hair, and Bev shivered in anticipation.

"There's a room back there. Shall we?" Trevor whispered.

Bev kissed him again. "Lead the way."

* * *

Jeff and Roy had found a secluded spot under a tree halfway up the hill. There weren't as many people around, and it gave them a vague sense of privacy. Roy wanted to be alone with him, just for a while. Jeff lay against the trunk, while Roy lay beside him, curled into his arms. Jeff gently stroked his hair as he hummed softly, a cigarette resting between his fingers.

"I'm so glad you came with us," Roy murmured.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world. It was nice of your bandmates to let me tag along," Jeff replied.

Roy glanced up at him and smiled. "I'd have brought you even if they'd said no."

Jeff took a drag of his cigarette as silence fell over them. Jeff never did talk much, but Roy never minded. Roy closed his eyes. Jeff was big and warm and the rise and fall of his chest was lulling him into sleep. He probably needed it, if he was being honest with himself. It was going to be a very long night and he might not get another chance until he got home again.

Jeff watched the crowd, every now and then glancing down at Roy as he lay in his arms. What he wouldn't give for success like Roy's. His band, the Idle Race, had their debut album out in a couple of months, and Jeff prayed every night it would be well-received. Roy had even helped them out with a song or two, and Jeff was honoured he was able to help him back one night several months before as they laid down a demo for Blackberry Way at his house.

"Still thinking about that plan of yours?" Jeff said.

"All the time. You should join me. We'd be awesome together," Roy murmured. "You and me, the next Lennon and McCartney."

"The gay Lennon and McCartney, you mean," Jeff corrected. "We could really show 'em a thing or two, eh?"

Roy sat up and pulled away from him. They'd had this conversation before and he hated the way Jeff kept bringing it up. "You know that's not what I'm interested in. Let them judge me on my music, not on my sexuality. You don't have anything to lose. I do. You get tailed by Secret Service agents long enough and it kind of puts you off sticking your neck out for no good reason."

"How is coming out not a good reason? I love you, Roy. Why don't you want the world to know that?"

Roy looked back at him. "Look, I might've done it a couple of years back, but not now. Lost me nerve. Too scared. I'm not as brave as you."

"But don't you want to be leading the way? Shining a light to everyone else like us?"

"We could go to gaol, Jeff. Do you really want that? No, I've seen what happens to us in there and I very much do not want it to happen to me," Roy said. "Besides, I don't even trust them out there either. Just because they believe in free love doesn't mean they believe in mine."

Jeff wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Something happen out there? Didn't get beaten up, did you?"

"Nah, not here. Months ago. Back home. You can never be sure who your friends are these days. I try not to let it get to me, but I still think about it. I still don't feel safe out there among those who are suppose to be friends. That's what stops me coming out. I don't want to be the target of their hatred," Roy said.

"What if we got really famous first? They wouldn't arrest us if we were really famous, would they? They'd love us for it. Us against the law and all that."

Roy turned around, surprised by the hesitation he heard in his voice. "I don't know, but I'd rather not try it and find out."

"But surely things will get better by then. We might be safe then. So it'll be okay," Jeff reasoned, trying to convince himself as much as Roy.

"You don't know that. We might not even be together by then. It might all have fallen apart, the band and this whole free love thing. You can't just assume you know what the future is going to hold," Roy said.

"That's where you're wrong. This is just the beginning. Everything's gonna change, I can just feel it, and we won't have to hide anymore. Not even them out there will be able to hurt you," Jeff said, bringing Roy into a tight hug.

Roy wasn't sure he believed him, but he said nothing anyway. He settled back into his embrace, tired of arguing about it. This time, he let himself drift off to sleep as Jeff stroked his hair gently.

* * *

The room Trevor had spotted was a small store room, though it didn't look like it was used for that anymore. There was a door on the back wall that obviously opened to some sort of outside staircase. There was a book case against one wall that was largely empty save for an odd collection of artefacts and a wooden plaque commemorating some centennial anniversary. A painting of a doe in a forest hung on another wall. A wooden wardrobe sat adjacent to the door at the end of the room, all dark polished wood and gold leaf. It was unclear whether it contained anything. The only other piece of furniture was an old mattress stood up against the wall beside the book case.

"Look, even comes with a free mattress. I don't reckon anyone'll see us here either. Come on," Trevor said, pulling Bev inside.

The mattress fell to the floor with a thud, sending dust wafting into the air. It didn't look like it had been used for years, and it was covered with dark stains. Trevor made sure the door was shut before taking Bev into his arms, bringing him close.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this," Bev murmured as Trevor cupped his cheek.

"Because you know I'll treat you right? Least I'll understand, y'know," Trevor said. He pulled away for a moment to light another joint, breathing deeply as smoke drifted about their heads.

"Do you really need to smoke right at this very moment?" Bev said, brushing the smoke away.

"Told you. Only ever fucked him when I was stoned, and I ain't stoned yet. Wanna join me?" Trevor said, offering it to him. "You're gonna get high off the smoke anyway. Might as well go all the way."

"Alright, but I don't just do this for anyone, and I'm not doing this again. Just because Roy brought Jeff along and I fucking need some attention," Bev said. It wasn't even as bad as he'd thought, and the smoke was strangely pleasant, though that might've been the beer talking.

Trevor kissed him once more before moving past him towards the wardrobe in the corner. The doors seemed stuck, but one did open after some encouragement. Bev joined him, peering inside. The wardrobe was full of a random assortment of clothes. None of it was all that interesting. There were some shoes sitting on the floor of the wardrobe as well, though they did not look wearable.

"So why are we looking in here? You that easily distracted?" Bev said.

Trevor was drawn to a yellow summer dress that appeared to be in the best condition. He pulled it out and looked at it. It had white lace trim around the hems, and little ribbon flowers sewn into the fabric. "Oh, I dunno. Just curious. I reckon you'd look good in that."

"I don't do dresses. Haven't worn one for years, not since I was a kid. You're not gonna get me to wear that, you know, no matter how high you get me," Bev said. "Plus that's a horrid colour anyway."

"What's wrong with yellow? I think it's a nice colour."

Bev wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Well, if you like it so much, you wear it then."

"Man, I'll show you. It's not that bad a dress," Trevor said.

Bev had to laugh. He hadn't actually expected he'd go ahead with it, but no, he asked Bev to hold the dress while he kicked off his boots and slipped his jacket off his shoulders. Bev didn't think he needed to strip completely, but he wouldn't be deterred and finally, he stepped into the yellow dress, getting Bev to zip up the back. Trevor spun around. The skirt billowed out. This time, both of them were laughing.

"You look ridiculous, you know," Bev said, bringing him close.

"I know. Think I should go on stage like this? It's ever so fetching," Trevor replied.

"You're mental." Bev kissed him anyway.

They ended upon the mattress as Trevor tripped over one of his own boots and they fell down together. It didn't stop them laughing about it as Trevor kissed him and began undressing him. There were soft kisses left all over his skin, and in spite of the ridiculous sight of him in that yellow dress, it was still arousing.

"What do you reckon? Should I grow me hair? Wear it in pigtails? I think I need a sun hat too, one of those big fluffy things with lots of feathers and gizmos. That'd make things interesting, wouldn't it?" Trevor said.

"Interesting is one word for it, yes," Bev agreed. He gasped as Trevor sucked on his collar bone, a hand pinning his arm down.

And then Trevor stopped, shushing Bev as he listened carefully. Bev could hear nothing of interest until-

"Shit, I can hear cops. We'd better get out of here," Trevor said.

"How can you hear cops over all that noise?" Bev said, trying to hear what Trevor could hear.

"Can't you hear them? Sirens in the air. Bad sirens. Come on, time to go," Trevor said, pulling Bev to his feet.

As they were dressing, someone opened the door and peered in. "You might want to scarper. Word is there's a raid coming. Everyone's leaving." There was a pause and he nodded approvingly. "Nice dress, man."

And then they were alone. The pub seemed much noisier now as there was a mad rush to leave. Trevor didn't bother getting out of the dress; he pulled his boots on, rescued his hat, and grabbed the rest of his clothes for later. Bev didn't waste much time dressing either. Trevor headed for the door at the other side of the room and the staircase that lead to the ground.

"Come on, follow me. I'll get us out of here," Trevor said.

In their haste, neither noticed Ace staring after them from the doorway as they headed down the stairs. He didn't watch them long before someone grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

Trevor broke into the first vehicle they found, which was the old van they'd seen earlier. It was a rusty old thing, but it would do. It took a moment to get it going, and the brakes were stubborn, but it worked. They drove off and headed for the road just as a mass of police cars came into view over the distant hill.

"Now that, my friend, was an adventure. And we'll be back with plenty of time before we hit the stage. Might even do it in the dress, just for kicks," Trevor said. He checked the mirrors every now and then to make sure they weren't being followed.

"You should, man, that'd blow their minds. They'll probably be too high to care," Bev said.

Trevor glanced over at him. "Alright. It's a deal. I'll play in the dress. And then we'll find somewhere else to finish what we started, eh?"

"Sure, sounds good to me. Wonder if the rest of 'em had as much fun as us?"

"I doubt it. What fun can't you have while wearing a bright yellow dress?"

Bev sat back against the seat, giggling at the image. Trevor continued elaborating on what sort of fun you could have in a yellow dress as they drove back to the festival grounds. Bev had never heard anything as hilarious in his whole life.

* * *

Roy was rudely woken by Carl punching his arm. Tired and groggy, he sat up and looked over at him, wondering what he wanted. Jeff was still there, of course, and Roy was still glad to have him close by. Roy rubbed his arm as he sat up properly. The sky was growing darker. It wasn't quite dusk yet, but the day was drawing to a close. Soon, things would really start to get going. The large screen to the right of the stage was flashing strange coloured lights and patterns.

"You've been there a while, haven't you? Wondered where you'd run off to," Carl said.

"Jus' taking some time to catch some sleep. That's not a crime, is it? When are we on anyway?" Roy said.

Carl checked his watch. "Few hours, but I thought I'd come find you anyway. You haven't seen Trevor and Bev, have you? Thought they'd be back by now."

"Can't say I've seen them since we got here. He's been asleep most of the afternoon anyway," Jeff said.

"Bastards. Remind me to have a word with them when they get here," Carl said.

"Hey. isn't that them over there?" Jeff said, looking past the crowds to where there was a mix of cheering and booing as someone in a yellow dress danced through the crowds.

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was. They'd better not get in trouble," Carl said.

"One of 'em appears to be in a yellow dress. I think trouble is inevitable," Jeff said.

"Come on, let's go sort them out then," Carl said, dragging Roy up with him.

Jeff looked up at them as he lit another cigarette. "I'll just stay here, shall I?"

Roy glanced back at him as Carl led him off. Jeff settled back. At any rate, it was a good spot to see the show from, and the trees were low enough to offer some semblance of cover. He was hoping Roy might join him again once they'd sorted the other two out, and they could waste a bit more time before the show started. Besides, Jeff was in no hurry to give up his spot just because Roy's bandmates had decided to get drunk and throw on some dresses.

* * *

Trevor had decided against driving the van through to the fields. It would probably be seen if it was parked by the road, but he was sure no one had seen him actually steal it, so he figured he wasn't going to get done for it. They'd parked it not far away and walked the rest of the way. The security guard at the gates gave him a curious look, but let them through, the Alsatian by his side growling softly as they passed.

Bev was quite enjoying himself, and Trevor insisted on skipping along as they made their way towards ... wherever it was the rest of the band had got to. A fey young waif of a girl had draped a daisy chain around his neck as they'd passed, smiling shyly at him. Trevor kissed her back before heading off again.

"I reckon I should be sprinkling fairy dust all over the place. That'd liven the place up a bit. The mud would look pretty," Trevor said.

They'd stopped on a ridge, taking a moment to look over the rest of the crowd in case they saw Carl or Roy. Bev stood beside him. Trevor pulled his coat around his shoulders. The air was getting cool.

"Mate, I reckon there's plenty of fairy dust going around as it is. No need to add to that," Bev said.

"That light show's gonna look fantastic," Trevor said as he saw them testing the equipment down by the stage. "Man, I'm gonna love watching all these kids going mental."

Bev nudged him gently. "Says you who isn't that much older than them?"

"Yeah, says I. The dress'll look awesome, though I think it'll need some tidying up a little. Come on, I've had an idea," Trevor said.

Before bev could protest, Trevor had grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hill towards one of the marquees that surrounded the back of the stage. The largest - and warmest - belonged to Jefferson Airplane and the epic amount of gear and technicians they'd brought for their own show. Trevor went for the one closest to the vans they'd driven to the farm, and after digging out a bag from the back, ducked into the tent. Bev followed, if only to see what he was up to.

"Shit, it's cold out there. Not that it's much better in here either," Trevor murmured as he pulled out an assortment of clothes from his bag.

"I'm not the one wearing a dress, am I?" Bev said, taking a seat on a chair near the opening.

"I'm not losing the dress. It's totally going to be my outfit for the show. It'll be wicked awesome," Trevor replied, looking back at him. He settled on a pair of trousers and pulled them on underneath the dress. They were black and crumpled, and the look was a little strange. "Here, you seen my big jacket? I didn't leave it in the pub, did I?"

"You didn't have it with you, least I don't remember seeing it," Bev said.

"Shit. I'll go check the-"

Trevor stopped as he pushed the tent flap aside and saw Carl and Roy standing there. Bev tried not to laugh too much as he caught the expressions on their faces.

"How did I know it'd be you prancing around in a frock? You're not going to wear that on stage, are you?" Carl said, making his way inside.

Trevor stepped back and let them pass. "Yeah, I was gonna wear it tonight. I rather like it."

"Why would you want to wear that? That's hardly going to give a good impression," Roy said.

"I figured I'd mess with their heads a little. Come on, they'll all be off their faces when we get out there. If I had a bloody wig I'd go the whole way. Now that'd be fun," Trevor said.

"Come on, Charlie, it'll be freezing out there. It'll give him an excuse to jump around like an idiot," Bev said. "He's gonna wear it even if you tell him not to, you know."

Trevor turned to face him. "Look. One night. That's all I'm gonna do. I'm just having a bit of fun. Where's the harm?"

"Alright. One night. Just don't try to pull it on me again. What have you two been doing anyway?" Carl said, looking them both over as Bev moved beside Trevor to whisper something in his ear.

"Just been at the pub. Nice little joint," Trevor said, and they both giggled.

"Yeah, just had a few pints. Hitched a ride back, didn't we?" Bev said.

"Yep. That'd be it. You done with the interrogationing, Charlie? Cos I'd really like a hot meal and some more beer," Trevor said. He had found his big coat and had pulled it on over his dress, which hed only taken off long enough to pull on a long-sleeved shirt on to wear underneath. The jacket, once done up, hid the dress from view.

"Come on, Trev, let's leave 'em for later on. I'm starved," Bev said, following Trevor as they pushed past them.

* * *

The night had grown cold once the sun had gone down and the bands began playing. There were thousands of people there now, all making their own little camps on the field. Trevor slipped his big coat off right before they went on, and the cool air made him shiver a little, but it was soon drowned out by the bright lights and the sheer energy of the show.

The dress did go down well. The crowd seemed to think it was brilliant, though Trevor thought they were lucky that most of the cans that were thrown happened to miss the stage and ended up anywhere but, including underneath the lorries. Trevor was in too good a mood to have it ruined by cunts throwing things at him. Sure, he'd been berating them, goading them on if he heard anything particularly insulting he wanted to sling back at them, but it was hardly his fault though.

Still, the crowd did appear to enjoy it, and one could never accuse The Move of a tame performance, especially when they'd managed to blow nine speakers during their performance. Bev had managed to work a drum solo into almost every song they'd played, which just revved the crowd into ever-growing hysterics.

The crowning moment came at the end of their set. Trevor pulled Bev aside, just as they were about to leave the stage, and kissed him in front of everyone. Neither of them had planned it; it was a spontaneous moment of joy. The crowd couldn't decide if they loved it or hated it and Trevor lapped up the attention. He ripped the dress off as he approached one of the mics.

"Remember kids, wearing a dress don't make you gay. Shagging blokes makes you gay. I can tell you which one I'd rather be doing right now."

"I told him that colour was horrid, didn't I? Heaven forbid he should come out looking his best," Bev added.

"What should I wear next time? Peach? Aubergine? What about a nice mauve?" Trevor said, bringing him close as he murmured quietly to him.

"I'll move you if you're not careful. I believe there's somewhere nice and warm we could go." Bev was pleased he managed to say that without giggling too much.

Another can managed to reach the stage this time, and Trevor thought it was about time they scarpered. After another quick kiss, they ran off, looking for somewhere warm. Trevor pulled his big coat on and they made their way back to their van. Pressed against the cold metal, Bev didn't even mind that the only sound he could hear was the roar of the crowd. He was right where he wanted to be.


End file.
